Q and A
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Ask any one of my characters a question and they will answer it right here! :D You can ask more then one question to more then one character! :D So... just ask!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so basically you guys can ask my characters any questions you want and you can ask it to any one of my characters and they will answer you!

It can be anything, anything you have ever wanted to know about my characters and they will answer it for you! :D

So, think up some questions and start asking, because they are just raring to go!

My characters are: Jester, Alice, Enigma, Luna, Whisper, J'J, Target, Scorch, Sorrow, Fox, Nightshade, Black Dove, Stitches, Jack in the Box, Ying, Yang, Vendetta and I am including Sphinx in this too!

So, they're the characters, now ask some questions! :D


	2. 2: First Answers to the first Questions

YAY! MY FIRST SET! HERE WE GO, SO GUYS ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS.

* * *

** SWORD STITCHER: **_**JESTER:**_ Does it bother me that Switchy isn't too keen on clowns? Ummm a little, but I know she doesn't find me that scary, I mean, I'm the nicest maniac you're ever going to meet! I don't kill you if you don't laugh at my jokes, if you aren't my 'Alice' or if you can't answer any of my riddles, not like I know anybody who do those sort of things *COUGH* *COUGH* JOKER, *COUGH* *COUGH* HATTER, *COUGH* *COUGH* EDDIE, *COUGH* *COUGH*.

_ME: Say Jester do you need some cough sweets? That cough of yours sounds nasty._

_**JESTER:**_ I'm quite fine thank you, just had a little tickle. :)

_**LUNA:**_ This will probably surprise you all, but yes I do enjoy being in Alice's company. She, and you must never tell her this, makes me laugh and smile and feel like a normal person, though we all know I am not. I do like her girly-ness…. and I like her tidy nature. Plus, I have seen Alice when she is angry and after that… I liked her even more; though I was not please by the fact that the anger was directed at me.

* * *

**ASSASSINS CREED FAN: **_**Enigma:**_ In answer to you question, because I do love questions! Yes, I am my Father's successor. Being his daughter I believe I am the rightful one to be his successor. No one else has the brains or patience to finish his crimes like me. One day I hope to be as great as him, but with the way I'm going, I can tell I'm going to be even better.

_**JESTER:**_ I know ACF! April fools is upon us and I know for a fact that Ol' Julien Day, our dear Calendar man, is happily planning some sort of amazing April Fools! But enough of him, more about me! Well… I don't know if I should tell you, I mean, it won't be much of a surprise… oh well, but you must promos not to tell Eddie. I'm going to ask my dear friend Jack in the box to make a virus for me and then I'm going to secretly put it on Eddie's computers! Oh it will be soooo funny!

Oh and Hi to you to! (Waves).

* * *

**Spencer Quinn: **_**Luna:**_ Well, I will admit I was a little worried yes, but only a little. I mean, the guy did gas me straight afterwards, so my feelings for him and worry quickly turned to naught, but yes, I will admit I was a little worried. You should get to see more of me soon, once my idiotic creator comes up with something.

_ME: Luna, I've had barely any ideas for your story. Thankfully double 'S' has helped me out and she's given me an idea so your story will be continuing very shortly, I promos!_

_**LUNA: **_It had better or else I'll make you see your deepest, darkest, fears!

_ME: HELP! O.o_

* * *

**Guest No. 1: **_**Jester:**_Oh I'm so excited! I mean, it's a little sad; being the last one and all, but it's so exciting! I mean, Jonny's back! Jonny! Our fearsome, Scarecrow friend! Plus there's that new guy isn't there? The Arkham Knight? Oh I really can't wait to see him! :D He looks so cool!

* * *

**Guest No. 2:**_** Luna:**_ Yes I have seen the trailer and it looks amazing! I don't usually give out praise like that, but I must admit, it looks very good.

_**Jack in the box: **_You're only saying that because Scarecrow's back.

_**Luna: **_Oh go away you idiot! I'm trying to answer a question! Any how where was I? Ah yes! I have, as I stated before, seen the trailer and I am looking forward to it, I mean you get to see the Bat mobile!

* * *

**ME: Well, thank you for the questions, please ask more again soon! :D**

**Bye!**

_**EVERYONE: BYE! ASK AGAIN SOON!**_


	3. 3 Second answers for the Second question

Note: Okay so here's the second lot of answers. Sorry it's taken so long. :D

* * *

**Assin'sCreedFan: **_**Luna:**_ Jonathan is doing fine ACF. He's still his master of fear self and has been scaring little children at Halloween to keep himself entertained, but now he's back in the game! He made a very impressive recovery, considering his state of affairs with Croc. He says hello back by the way.

* * *

**SwordStitcher: **_**Sorrow:**_ I'm afraid to say that, yes. It always descends into violence. Either at each other or at someone else we both don't like. Depends how we feel.

* * *

_**Jester:**_ As for the most trouble we have ever caused, that has effected the Bat! Well, it was the 4th of July and I decided I was going to fire some rockets, only my sister had Firefly tamper with 'em so they kinda' went hay wire and shot into buildings and all sort, not that I was aiming them at the buildings in the first place. Then I was angry so I went to yell at my dear sister and then we started off a firework war in the heart of Gotham City, trying to blow each other up.

_**Sorrow:**_ Needless to say, the Bat was not pleased.

* * *

**Spencer Quinn: **_**Sphinx:**_ Well, what do you think of my story?

_**Me:**_ Sphinx! No reverse psychology!

_**Sphinx:**_ (sighs) Fine, have it your way. If you really must know, I rather like it. There are some bits I think my creator could of done better at,

_**Me: **_HEY!

_**Sphinx:**_ But I still like.

_**Me: **_Aww… thanks. :)

_**Sphinx: **_But it still could of been better. ;)

_**Me:**_ O.o

* * *

**Guest: **_**Nightshade:**_ Well, I really don't know. Batty has been a little stressed recently so she hasn't had much time to come up with a story with me in it, but I have heard that I will be making an appearance in 'A new kind of crazy' very soon.

_**Me: **_About the stories, as Nightshade has said, I've been very stressed recently with stuff going on, but I will be coming back to them very soon I can assure you. Though I am happy you want to read more of them. :)

* * *

**Guest: **_**Jester: **_Meeting Harley for the first time…. well, it was interesting. He hyenas found me first, sneaking around her hideout and then she she found me she let me stay with her. So my meeting, I would say, went rather well. Considering she was and still is a rogue.

_**Harley: **_First impressions of Jester huh? Well, I thought the kid was crazy! But who am I ta' judge right? Any way, I though my little humbug friend was crazy, but she turned out to be crazy nice! I really do like Jester, even though I don't see her a lot, 'cause she hangs out with Eddie and I think his crazy is wearing off on her.

* * *

**Guest: **_**Jester:**_ Hmm, what a good question! Let's see if I can remember. Well, I was hanging around the fair ground, trying to hide and all when out of no where theses thugs came a chasing me. I ran and I hid and I managed to get away from them, but he found me of course. But boss J man was and still is really good at finding people! He asked me how I got past his men and I told him I ran, to which he replied but I thought these guys were supposed to be the best and I said, you should of gotten better. He laughed and then I was ready to become Jester!

* * *

**Guest:**_** Crossword:**_ I have never met her, but my opinion of her is… not high. I mean, her father tired to steal my father's gimmick! Riddles and clues are our thing, hence 'The Riddler' but even so, that does not excuse the fact she betrayed her own father to become… oh what was it..? Oh that's right! 'The Spoiler'! I mean, come on, she chose the name because she wanted to 'spoil' her father's fun.

Oh and a message to 'Clue Master'! My dad is after you again, better run and hide!

* * *

Hope you guys liked and got the answers you were looking for! :D


End file.
